Opposites Attract
by xZoeMariex
Summary: When everything you've known and loved travels to beyond your reach, you feel like the worlds stopped spinning. One person cares but it feels like the forces of the universe are pushing you apart. Traylor, Chadella, Ryelsi, SharpayOC
1. Trailer

**Hiya, OK so this is a Traylor story and normally I wouldn't do anything like this but it is a special request from kimmy which was the only person who reviewed on my other story 'Regrets' which I had to eventually stop. So, here is the Traylor. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **If I was lucky enough to own HSM then I would be filthy rich and you would have all heard of me. All I own is my own character later on in the story and ofcourse the plot.

**Summary:** A Traylor Story. When in life you only have your best friend and your school work, you get a little sad. But when all of a sudden, your best friend leaves you, your parents are constantly fighting and your grades slip, you feel like the world as stopped spinning. Only one person cares but it feels like the forces of the universe are pushing you apart. Traylor, Chadella, Ryelsi, SharpayOC.

**Trailer**

**One girl with deep sorrows...**

_shows Taylor crying_

**One boy who just tries to help...**

_shows Troy grabbing hold of her arm_

**Discover unfound chemistry...**

_shows Troy almost kissing Taylor_

**Two people are watching from nearby...**

_shows Chad and Sharpay, shocked._

**and don't like it...**

_"We have to do something!"_

**will friends tear them apart...**

_shows Gabriella dragging Taylor away from Troy_

**or will love conquer all?**

**Starring...**

Zac Efron

as Troy Bolton

_Shows Troy introducing himself to a new student_

Monique Coleman

as Taylor Mckessie

_shows Taylor falling out with Gabriella_

the HSM cast

_shows the whole cast posing for the camera_

and my own character later on in the story in...

**Opposites Attract!**

coming soon to a computer near you!


	2. Over You

**This is the first chapter of 'Opposites Attract', I suppose you could say it is the premiere lol.I'm so happy with the reviews i've been getting, I only have one less review for the trailer than for hte whole seven chapters in Regretful. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, added this story to theirs fave's, added it to story alert etc. So, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Over You**

((Taylor's POV))

I'm so tired. I got no sleep last night, I just cried and cried and cried my heart out. The only things I had were my amazing grades, my best friend and my boyfriend. But now, Chad's dumped me. He came up to me yesterday and said it wasn't working out and dumped me. I was so suprised, I thought that everything was going great but I guess not. Anyways I guess I better get up.

1 hour later, East High

I walked down the crowded halls of East High, which ofcourse was now seperated like the red sea because some so-called powder puff drama queen, walking along with her head in the sky and her twin brother trailing behind or as some people call him, Sharpay's poodle. Not often, but sometimes, I wished I could be more like Sharpay, she's so popular, headstrong and talented and she's got the looks, no doubt about that. Everyone pays attention to her, she's practically famous in the walls of East High. A bit like another lunk-head basketball boy who was coming my way.

"Hey Tay!" Troy called in a peppy way.

I was still staring into space, thinking about the 'status quo' of our school.

"TAY! Are you okay?" Troy shouted.

I snapped out of it.

"Umm.yeah hi Troy, i'm fine." I said. The bell rang. "Anyway I better get to class see you later."

I walked to my locker grabbed my books and went to class before he could reply.

I caught up with Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi!" I greeted in a happy tone, trying to cheer myself up.

"Oh hey Tay, you okay today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine, i'm so over him now anyway." I lied.

We went to class.

((Gabriella's POV))

Poor Taylor. She's sticking through this whole breakup with Chad like a star. Luckily, I didn't have to go through that with Troy because we both agreed that it was the best thing but I've felt it before and it was the first scar on my heart and the first cut is always the deepest.

I was thinking about her all lesson, thinking about how she was faking being over him. Even though I knew it was the best thing when Troy and I split, it still took weeks to actually properly get over him.

((Taylor's POV))

Dear Diary,

Well, today has gone quick, all i've done is held my head high, get on with my work and move swiftly to different lessons, avoiding any contact except for saying a few odd things to Gabi who was pestering me all day trying to get me to say if I was OK. Well, what does she think? Gabriella is a smart girl and all but she has no common sense, I know that I said I was fine and she's suspected something but it doesn't take a genious to figure out that I am not OK and I just want to be left alone! I know that Chad's a jerk, I always have, but I never had a boyfriend before and when Chad, basketball boy, highly popular, asked me out I thought I could just scream. My head was so busy in the clouds that I didn't come back to earth and realise that it wasn't going to last. I'm getting over him, infact, i'm over him because if he's just going to mess me about then why should I bother. I'm just getting all emotional for nothing. I'm so...over him.

Tay xxx

**OK, so I know it is short and not much happened..infact it was pretty rubbish but next chapter will be better, I got it all planned out. There is a bit more drama. When the next chapter is posted is depending on the reviews. I want atleast four reviews for the next chapter. Who knows, it might get posted Wednesday or maybe even tomorrow! The thing is, I am writing from the heart but I loveTroypay quite alot more than Traylor but that doesnot mean that all of this writing isn't from the heart, it is. I could write a story on any couple from the heart, just more so for Troypay. Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
